Descendants of Darkness? TWO
by dedkake
Summary: Second in a series, but it could stand alone. Tsuzuki and Hisoka are watching a movie... interesting things happen. tsuxhis lime IT HAS A PLOT!


Descendants of ... Darkness? #2

"Let's do it."

Hisoka, who was in the process of drinking his lemonade, coughed loudly and glanced at his partner, whose steady gaze was still fixed on the TV. "Excuse me?" he asked as soon as he was capable.

"Let's do it," Tsuzuki repeated.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"We're in the middle of a movie! Can't you wait 'till it's over?"

"No. I'm horny. Let's do it. Now." With that, Tsuzuki took the glass out of Hisoka's hand, placed it on the coffee table, pushed the boy back onto the couch, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips, which were slightly parted in surprise.

Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki back slightly. "Not here," he mumbled, keeping his eyes locked onto his partner's.

The older shinigami pouted. "Why not?"

"You know that I hate to do it on the couch. I always hit my head on the armrest; there's not enough room." He kept his gaze steady.

Tsuzuki let out a long sigh. "Fine. Is the bedroom ok with you? 'Cuz if it isn't, too bad."

Instead of answering the question, Hisoka let out a small yelp as Tsuzuki plucked him up off of the couch. The boy's cheeks burned. "Hey! Put me dow-!" his protest was cut off short by someone's very swift mouth. Accepting his defeat, Hisoka responded, pushing back into Tsuzuki's mouth.

Tsuzuki let out a low noise from his throat as Hisoka moved to kiss down his neck. "...'Soka..." The younger shinigami smiled at the sound of his name. He began to pull on the buttons of Tsuzuki's shirt, exploring newly exposed skin as he went.

They had reached the closed bedroom door by this time, and Hisoka was now standing, his mouth wandering all over Tsuzuki's torso. The dark-haired shinigami leaned back against the door (as he was having a hard time standing on his own), and fumbled with the door handle. After a few seconds of fiddling with the door handle, Tsuzuki got it open and the two fell into the dark room.

They wasted no time as they kissed and groped over to the bed. Hisoka let out a deep moan as Tsuzuki pushed him back onto the bed and began to nibble away at his neck. A hand traveled down to the zipper of his pants while the other traced dizzying circles on his arm. The intoxicating sensations and the darkness of the room pressed in on his mind, and he was back on the ground, all those years again, with the crazed doctor.

Hisoka yelled and thrashed out. His feet dangled uselessly over the side of the bed; his right fist collided with solid face; a pillow was held firm in his left hand. There was a yelp from his assailant, who rolled over, nursing a throbbing cheek.

"Ow..." Tsuzuki's voice was slightly muffled.

The younger shinigami attempted to slow his breathing as he watched his partner stand up off the bed and stumble blindly to the door.

"...Tsuzuki," Hisoka breathed out, but the elder didn't even look back as he left the room. Hisoka's cheeks burned with embarrassment and shame. He stood up slowly, yet determinedly. The pillow that had been prey to his frenzy slipped out of his fingers as he made his way to the door.

He walked slowly down the hall, afraid of the conversation in front of him. He couldn't believe he had thrashed out like that. There had never been flashbacks when he had been that intimate with Tsuzuki before – he was disgusted with himself and could only imagine how Tsuzuki felt.

The kitchen door stood slightly open, and beyond, Tsuzuki sat with an ice pack resting against his cheek; he looked dazed. Hisoka walked in and slowly sank into the chair across from his partner. Their silence was broken when Hisoka couldn't stand it anymore. "Look, Tsuzuki, I'm really sorry–"

"Don't apologize, 'Soka, it was my fault."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow in question.

"I forgot. I'm so sorry I forgot. I've always remembered before, but this time I forgot– I'm so sorry!" the elder shinigami babbled, letting his head fall on the table.

Again, Hisoka's eyebrow rose. "What did you forget?" He felt bad, watching Tsuzuki act so utterly miserable.

Tsuzuki looked up at Hisoka, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "The light," he said simply.

Hisoka couldn't help the look of surprise that crossed his face. "What? You didn't forget, it was off, but what does that have to do with anything?"

The violet-eyed shinigami let his head rest on the table again. "I always leave a light on, so I don't scare you," there was a pause, "but I forgot. I was way too into my own head to remember. I'm so sorry." The man seemed to be talking more to himself than to his partner.

The boy couldn't describe the feeling of warmth that washed over him at these words. He thought back through their past experiences, and found the comment to be true: candles, the TV, the sun, reading lamps; there had always been something.

A small smile spread on Hisoka's face. He reached across the table and grabbed Tsuzuki's hand, linking their hands together. Tear-stained violet eyes glanced up to meet smiling green ones. "It's ok, Tsuzuki, it doesn't really matter to me that you forgot one time, but it means the world to me that you've always done it before. Thank you. Now, lets look at that cheek of yours."

"Are you su-?"

"Shh! Of course!"

"...you're welcome... and, thank you too."

* * *

A/N: That was the second part to my Descendants of... Darkness? series and WOW! That turned out totally different than I expected– entirely different than I thought. But I really like it. Sorry if they're a bit ooc (still new at ymn fanfiction) Review please! ;

Does anyone know if shinigami is supposed to be capitalized?


End file.
